A Bad Frog's Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It is the most wonderful time of year, so Constantine and his little thief are celebrating the holiday season for the first time meaning antics are bound to happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not the holidays quite yet, but I coukd not help myself, plus Constantine and his little thief, Sneaker are pretty cute together, you know?**

 **In this story, it's the first holiday season for both Sneaker and her dad, since he just adopted her, but antics are going to happen**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Whoa, check out all the snow, it's like Siberia outside!" a young sounding voice said excitedly, belonging to none other than Sneaker, the recently adopted daughter of Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and master thief but she was very mischievous yet cared about her dad.

It was December, meaning Christmas was coming and a time of merriment and joy but she and her dad had never really celebrated the holidays before, until now, so there was a first time for everything, making Sneaker wonder, if her so-called father was awake yet, deciding to just go outside into the snow, putting on her hooded cloak, which was her Bad Frog look, just like her dad.

Being from Siberia, the little thief was used to the cold, but was outside the apartment building which had a lot of snow, so was building a snow frog of sorts, using her artistic talents, which Constantine did not know about yet, and some of her cousins did humming to herself some of the holiday songs she heard her uncle and the other adults sing at the studio, lost in her own little world.

"Sneaker, how did you do this, as it's beauitful?" Constantine asked standing there, making her jump.

"Umm, I have art skills, plus you were asleep, and I wanted to be in the snow?" Sneaker said confused.

She saw her dad had taken a photo of her snow art, plus she was not in school, because of being too mischievous for the teacher to handle, which was fine for Constantine, so we're going inside the building to have breakfast, plus Constantine had to get decorations for the apartment, plus had a lot of money to buy Sneaker Christmas gifts, grinning knowing she did not get the holidays like him, but now they could.

Plus they were making pancakes, as that would fuel them for the day, and he had to get a Christmas tree for them, and if he couldn't, he'd just cut one down in the park, who had to know?

At the studio, Sneaker saw they were decorating for the holidays, making her curious, touching some of the decorations which Kermit got, because his mischievous niece had no clue about the holidays, just like Constantine, so let her help, as long as there was no mischief going on, plus Sneaker saw stuff for making ornaments, asking if she could make some which surprised Kermit nodding as he knew she was good with art.

"That is a good idea cuz, as she was making snow art this morning." Constantine said to him.

But Sneaker was curious seeing a light blue scaled dragon boy her age tnat was related to both Deadly and Dudley, seeing he was curious about her, sitting down at the table she was sitting at, impressing Dudley, tnat his nephew was curious about Sneaker seeing them hanging out, which relieved him and the others, since Sneaker got into mischief when on her own.

Kermit was surprised by the ornament that Sneaker had made, involving her dad which made him choked up, knowing that Constantine would be choked up too, seeing it seeing Dudley agree seeing Jareth's ornament.

* * *

"Whoa, did you buy that tree, or did you cut it down in the park, like we talked about?" Sneaker asked.

"I bought it, as apparently you need a permit, to cut one down, so I bought one." Constantine replied.

"That's cool, as the holidays are gonna be awesome, you know?" Sneaker replied to him.

It was early evening at the Bad Frog apartment, so Constantine and Sneaker were preparing to decorate their tree, making Constantine grin, hoping Kermit was not going to make a big deal out of the fact, he was celebrating the holidays. Because in the past he was in gulag, which was why he never had celebrated the holidays until now, hoping that it would go well, or that antics would ensue.

Plus he and Jareth's father, Deadly who happened to be the infamous Phantom of the Muppets were becoming friends, making Sneaker happy, since she liked being around Jareth, making Constantine grin, as it was like him and Nadya at that age hoping she and his gulag friends were alright so after Sneaker went to bed, he would talk to them on Skype, which Kermit had helped him with.

"Yeah, the holidays are gonna rock!" Sneaker said making him chuckle while drinking coffee.

After Sneaker had went to bed, he was on Skype talking to his gulag friends, who were impressed that he was doing good there, plus being an awesome father to a certain little thief, seeing Constantine nod, because that was true plus hoped that things were alright.

He also hoped that Dominic would not show up, because he still remembered how the Lemur had double crossed him, but Sneaker made things better in his opinion so was hoping that she was alright, because he cared about her, wondering who had dumped her at that shelter, when she was a baby, so was calming down.


	2. Learning About Santa From Her Cousins

It was the next day, but Sneaker was already up, but playing in the snow again because she loved it and it reminded her of Siberia, where she and her dad had came from, well where she had came from, humming to herself because at school they were practising for the winter pageant which she was being the Grinch for, which made her happy after her cousins told her the story, hoping her dad was alright unaware he was watching her, from their apartment window.

 _She loojs so happy, but our first Christmas will be good, I will make sure of that, but I should bring her inside since she needs breakfast in her since that is the most important meal of the day._

He was going down there, seeing Sneaker hit him with a snowball at his head, hoping there were no pebbles, making Sneaker grin because it reminded him, of how they'd first met that fateful night in Siberia which he had not told anybody about,except Dudley and Deadly who thought it was cute making Sneaker wonder what was wrong, hearing him say, that she needed to come Ibside and get some food into her.

"Alright, but snow fun after waking up is fun, you know?" Sneaker said making him grin.

He just realised that his pet turtle, Hector had went into hibernation for Winter, which made him a little sad but hiding it from Sneaker, yet she could sense that something bugged him, wondering where Hector was, hearing him brush it off, while making oatmeal making Sneaker get it.

"Hector's just taking his winter nap, dad, he'll wake up in the Spring." Shd told him.

After eating, they were leaving since Sneaker had school, after she was let back in thanks to Kermit talking to Sneaker's teacher, so hoped that she would have a good day, seeing her hug him, before running off to join her cousins, who were the otjer zMuppet Kids including Jareth, making Constantine chuckle leaving, but Sneaker hoped that her dad was alright.

"He was a little sad, that Hector hibernated, but he'll be alright, and hope I can get him something good, for a Christmas gift." Sneaker told them.

"This may be hard to get, but he already had the perfect gift, in you." Jareth told her, making her confused.

"How am I, when I'm just a kid, like you comrades?" she asked, making her cousins grin.

"My dad said that uncle Constantine was lonely, especially after the Lemur, otherwise known as Dominic Badguy double crossed him, when trying to steal the Crown Jewls of England, so you make him happy, if you know what I mean." Yoko to,d her, makig the little thief in training surprised, by her cousin's words.

"You have a point, but we should get going, as it's recess, the best part of the day." Sneaker said, making them grin.

At the studio later after doing their homework, Sneaker and her Cousibs were outside in the snow, plus Zeus had taught them a cool game their parents used to play called Capture the Snow Monster, but having fun, which relieved their foljs because they were getting ready for Up Late with Piggy tonight, and knew the kids always got in the way especially Sneaker, so snowy playtime was a good thing.

"Maybe it's time to come inside, ad it's getting cold, and you don't want to get sick, right?" Kermit told the kids, seeing Sneaker hit him with a snowball, making her cousins giggle before going inside, and seeing a sleigh made them excited but Sneaker confused along with Constantine, which surprised the otjer kids, but Yoko got it.

"Doesn't Santa come, to Russia, where you and your dad used to live?" Zeus asked seeing Jareth nip his shoulder.

She was explaining to her cousins about things and why she had not known about the holidays until now except for Jareth, which stunned them, making them feel sorry for her but they could help her get used to Christmas.

"Well this time of year is very magical especially on Christmas Eve, when Santa comes to houses all aroubd the world, leaving gifts under our Christmas trees and in our holiday stockings, but you have to leave milk and cookies out for him on the fireplace on Christmas Eve before going to bed, as it is like giving Santa a snack." Sora told her, making Sneaker excited unaware her dad and Kermit were listening.

* * *

It was later that night, or early morning, but Sneaker was still up making holiday cards for her cousins, but also writing her first letter to Santa ever, since her dad was out at night doing stuff, but she could just sleep at the studio later after school, plus they were practicing for the pageant, which she was excited for but had not told her dad, because he wouldn't want to come to an elementary school holiday pageant, when he had otjer things to do, so did not want to annoy him.

"My Cousibs are going to love these cards, plus I can post my letter to Santa later, since Yoko told me that's how he knows what we want." she told her stuffed frog, Baba which had been her favourite toy since forever, which Constantine got after she had explained to him.

However later at school, her cousins noticed she was sleepy, wondering what she'd been doing, getting it after she gave them holiday cards, which made them very happy, knowing she needed an nap when they got to the studio, after doing homework making Sneaker get it, Pkus had posted a certain letter TL the North Pole, making Jareth grin.


	3. Gaining Holiday Weight

"What's up with your dad, that he used his magic, to change the decorations from Christmas, to Halloween looking ones?" Sneaker asked Jareth the next day at the studio.

It was the next day after school, and Sneaker and her cousins were at the studio playing, and listening to pop holiday music, so hearing a commotion made the kids curious, and saw that Deadly had used his magic to change the decorations, making them look more Halloween like, which surprised the kids making Dudley get it.

"He's just not a big fan of the holidays, little ones, but I can fix it." he told them.

He used his magic to change the decorations back to normal, making them happy, seeing Constantine causing mischief, making Sneaker grin at what her dad was doing, tempted to join in.

"Your dad is so going to be on the Naughty list, you know?" Sora stated.

"Yeah I know, but he can't help it, comrades." Sneaker replied drinking milk.

They saw that the adults were setting up for the holiday special of Up Late with Piggy, which was giving the kids ideas, for games playing there especially with the sleigh, making Constantine and Dudley chuckle, knowing Kermit was probably going to flip just letting them be, plus Constantine had been getting holiday stuff, from his gulag friends who were hoping that Sneaker was alright, hearing his little thief playing Rock Band.

"Hehe, she's pretty good, since she plays it, at Kermit's house." Constantine said to the others.

The other kids agreed as they could hear Sneaker playing pretty hard, knowing maybe, they could form an actual band knowing Sneaker would love that, so we're waiting until she was done before telling her, because she got excited easily.

"Yep, and maybe Santa shoukd bring her Rock Band, so she can play it at home." Sam said.

* * *

"Awesome, that your gulag friends sent you holiday cards and stuff, since they're awesome plus tell me cool stories, when we visit them." Sneaker told her dad, when back at the apartment, seeing Constantine agree.

"Yep, they're our family, little thief plus maybe Santa will bring them gifts, you know?" Constantine told her.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, you know?" Sneaker told him seeing him grin at her innocence.

It was early evening, so they were hanging out but knew the holidays would be fun, for them and have antics, but right now, they were drinking hot cocoa but eating cookies, plus to Sneaker, it looked like her dad was beginning to gain holiday weight, which she and even Piggy thought cute, plus Deadly had been cuddling him at the studio earlier.

"It is cute dad, plus everybody gets like this during the holidays, but you get to know what it's like, to be like me." Sneaker said.

"That is true, sweetie fly, but you look cute, just like your friend, Kade." Constantine told her belching.

Sneaker agreed, knowing that Kade's dad was also gaining holiday weight, making her grin Pkus saw he was going out for a while heisting so she would be up still, seeing him leave and saw Kade there, high fiving the chubby yet mischievous female guessing that Sneaker was lonely, when her dad went out, impressed by how the place was decorated for the holidays.

"Yeah, but bet your place loojs awesome, and know that Santa will bring you and Tarus lots of stuff." Sneaker said.


	4. Making Holiday Plans

"Wait, so your dad's going to Siberia, but you're not going with him?" Kade asked.

"He said that he wanted to visit his gulag friends, but he'll be back before Monday." Sneaker replied.

It was now late Friday night or early Saturday morning, but Sneaker was still up with Kade, like they always did every night plus slept during the day so Constantine was going to visit his gulag friends, in Siberia but did not want Sneaker to get sick, plus she was getting her flu shot on Monday which she was not looking forward to, sighing.

She was hiding how she felt about her dad going to Siberia, to visit friends so Kade got it, while they were eating leftover candy canes, not sticking them up their noses, which Sneaker rolled her eyes at hoping the holidays would go well for her friend and her family making Kade smile at her best friend, knowing she had a heart.

"Yeah my foljs put up a Christmas tree, plus my sister and me are excited, for the holidays." Kade told her, making Sneaker grin because Kade's parents were awesome which she knew from play dates at Kade's place.

"Thanks, Sneaker, as you are true on that." Kade replied.

They were hanging out in the chubby but mischievous female tadpole's room in the Bad Frog apartment plus having late night snacks to feed their bellies knowing they would be sleeping later, which was alright since they were having fun after all like all kids like talking about the holidays and their plans.

* * *

"So, you were probably having fun, without me, little thief?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, but hung out with Kade like normal, you know?" Sneaker replied to him.

It was early Sunday evening and Constantine was back from Siberia but had missed Sneaker while visiting friends, despite knowing his little thief could handle herself, like when he went out at night, like later guessing that she would be doing her usual stuff while he was out, knowing she had school tomorrow, hoping her teacher would not notice deciding to keep her home today, even if his buzzkill of a cousin freaked out later.

"Relax Constant, besides if she went to school sleepy like that, there would be no point sending her today, you know, but why is she so sleepy during the day?" Hector, Constantine's pet turtle said, making the master thief smile.

"Because she is full of energy during the night, which she can't help, just like me, but maybe Santa will bring her something, to help her calm down at night." Constantine replied while drinking coffee, hoping Sneaker had not heard Hector talking, because he kept that to himself, while making breakfast for himself, and woukd make or reheat the pancakes in the fridge, for Sneaker.

Later around lunchtime, Sneaker began to stir, rubbing sleep from her eyes, with a webbed hand but surprised her dad had not tried to make her go to school, or wake her up earlier yawning, plus she was making brunch for herself, guessing her dad had eaten after getting back this morning, hearing his cellphone go off, answering, seeing it was zKermit so was doing quite an impression of her dad.

"That's how it's done, plus uncle buzzkill should butt out, of my dad's business." Sneaker said, drinking warm milk, buteating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches hoping nobody else would bother them, getting an idea since her Cousibs would be out of school in a bit so was going to a certain studio, since she could have fun, until her dad got up.

Later her cousins were back from school, happy to see her, guessing she'd been up all night, seeing her nod making them get it telling her what had happened at school, making her giggle, plus they were talking about Christmas along with the gift exchange which they did every year, like the adults making them excited, while having Swiss hot chocolate and cookies for an afternoon snack.

"I know what I want to get Sneaker, something to help her sleep." Jareth said softly to his cousins.

"Yeah that's a great idea, as the teacher was worried and bet our uncle's are as well." Yoko replied.


	5. Making A Holiday Wish

Sneaker giggled, watching her dad drive Kermit and the others crazy with his antics, like cranking up Bunsen's snow machine so that the studio was an indoor winter wonderland, stealing treats that the Swedish Chef had baked and blaming it on the kids which Sneaker didn't mind because Kermit knew her dad had did that making the other kids curious.

"Wait a second, you're his kid, and you're not joining in, with his mischief?" Sam asked her.

"I'm trying hard not to, so Santa can bring me toys on Christmas, you know?" Sneaker admitted.

"Well that's a good idea, but your dad might get coal, if he doesn't clean up his act." Kermit said to her.

Sneaker knew that, but her dad was a master thief and the world's most dangerous frog so he would probably just shake down Santa on Christmas Eve, when he came to where she and her dad live knowing that would be not a good idea.

"To him, it's good, to be bad, you know?" Sneaker replied, before going to play making them get it.

Deadly wondered why they were wigging out, along with Dudley, until they saw the mayhem that Constantine had caused but both dragon males knew that Constantine would not change, despite it being the festive season seeing Constantine bothering the Electric Mayhem, annoying Sam, hearing Janice annoyed about to go chase him off, seeing Kermit stop him glad that Sneaker was not joining in, seeing Animal bite Constantine.

"Stupid cave dog, you are so toast!" the master thief screamed in anger, about to unleash his temper which was at boiling point until Deadly was taking him aside, plus Sneaker and her Cousibs hearing the commotion wondered what was going on, stunning them hearing Dudley expkain.

"Wow, Animal but your dad, you alright?" Yoko asked,seeing Sneaker quiet.

"Well he was annoying them, which was why Animal did it, so my dad is alright." she replied.

Kermit was very surprised by his mischievous niece's response because she would normally get even with anybody that dared mess with her dad, wondering what the heck was going on, making the other kids get it, because Sneaker had told them, plus they could see how hard she was trying not to be bad, hoping Santa was watching seeing Kermit put a webbed hand, on Sneaker's forehead after pushing some of her lime green hair away from her eyes.

"Umm, dad, Sneaker isn't sick, or running a fever, you know?" Yoko told her worrying father.

"She isn't normally like this, she pulls mischief on us, you know?" Kermit replied seeing Sneaker run off.

She was just trying to be good for Santa, and Kermit did not get it, making her cousins get it, assuring her the adults would figure it out sooner or later, relieving the normally mischievous tadpole having fun, in the snowy mess her dad had caused, using Bunsen's snow machine as she and her cousins were having an epic snowball fight, because it snowing indoors was amazing.

* * *

"You okay daddy, does your arm hurt you know?" Sneaker asked her dad later.

"Yes sweetie fly, don't worry as I can handle myself." Constantine replied.

It was early evening in the Bad Frog apartment which was decorated for the holidays, thanks to Sneaker using art supplies, plus Constantine had cut down a tree in the tree lot without a permit, but had kept that to himself knowing very well, what Kermit would think if he knew knowing the holidays were going well.

She saw him getting ready to go out all night as usual, making her sigh because she wanted to hang out with him, but he always said she was too little to, knowing what her Christmas wish was going to be this first Christmas, hoping it would come true, closing her eyes and making it, just as Kade showed up, wondering what she had just did.

"It was nothing, comrade alright?" Sneaker said to het, but Kade got it.


End file.
